1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a tunneling system, and, more particularly, relates to a tunneling system connectable to a catheter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Catheters are flexible instruments intended for the withdrawal and introduction of fluids relative to body cavities, ducts, and vessels. Catheters have particular application in hemodialysis procedures where blood is withdrawn from a blood vessel for treatment and subsequently returned to the blood vessel for circulation. Known hemodialysis catheters include multiple lumens, such as dual lumen or triple-lumen catheters, permitting bi-directional fluid flow within the catheter whereby one lumen is dedicated for withdrawal of blood and the other lumen is dedicated for returning the treated blood to the vessel. During an exemplary hemodialysis procedure, a multiple lumen catheter is inserted into a body and blood is withdrawn through an arterial lumen of the catheter. The removed blood is directed to a hemodialysis unit which dialyzes, or purifies, the blood to remove waste, and toxins. The dialyzed blood is returned to the subject through a venous lumen of the catheter.
Various devices are employed for the insertion of hemodialysis catheters including, e.g., tunnelers, introduction stylets or the like. A known technique of inserting a catheter includes forming a subcutaneous tunnel between two spaced openings in the skin with the use of a trocar or the like. The catheter end is attached to the insertion stylet or trocar and pulled though the tunnel to expose the catheter which is subsequently inserted into, e.g., the jugular vein or other vessel, and routed to the heart. The catheter end must be secured to the trocar in a manner which prevents detachment during passage through the tissue. In addition, the profile of the insertion devices and catheter may need to be minimized for ease of passage through the subcutaneous tissue. Adaptability of a broad range of catheters, tunnelers and sheaths is also a consideration.